


get a little unruly

by raregoose



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, theyre stupid and having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raregoose/pseuds/raregoose
Summary: “Hm. Well, he’s right. Someone is gonna have to help me break in the bed.” Adam grabs a quartered strawberry from Brandon’s cup and pops it into his mouth. “If you’re so sure I can do better than Copper, how ‘bout you come over after praccy and show me what you’re about?”“Don’t use the word ‘praccy’ while inviting me over to fuck ever again, and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Brandon says.(Adam gets a new bed. Brandon helps him break it in.)





	get a little unruly

**Author's Note:**

> so back in april adam [posted on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bh7J6fUgFXv/) about getting a new bed, which led to some chirps in the comments. and then of course we all know what happened with adam and brandon recently. and im still practicing writing more pwp so like this happened!
> 
> pretty much i have a lizard brain when it comes to the jets ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title comes from the song Skydiving by Lights !

“Bro, are you fucking serious with this?” Andrew flips his phone around to show Adam the screen. They’re at the rink, eating breakfast. Adam’s Instagram post from yesterday is on his screen, Adam lounging on his bed, the Endy box beside him.

“What? It’s good money.” Adam shrugs. He’ll sign a sponsorship deal for pretty much whatever; the few he has are good side income, considering his career could end any day.

“You look smug as fuck.” Andrew rolls his eyes, and puts his phone down on his table.

“Hell yeah, I got a free bed,” Adam says. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I got a free bed and I’m gonna laid on it and you’re not.”

“Wait,” comes Brandon’s voice from behind him. He walks up to their table, carrying a fruit cup, and sits next to Adam. “Copper should be jealous that he’s not getting laid… on _your_ bed?”

Andrew snorts.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I dunno, Lows,” Andrew teases, reaching across the table to steal a piece of bacon from Adam’s plate. “Sounds like a Freudian slip to me. You _sure_ you don’t want me to be naked in your bed?”

“God, no. Don’t even make me think of it.” Adam pretends to retch.

It’s actually not a _horrible_ thought, but Adam would rather not think it in the first place. Besides, Brandon’s next to him, pressing their shoulders together in a way that’s only casual to Andrew, popping blueberries in his mouth, his tongue skating over his lip.

“Don’t even lie. You’d totally fuck me.” Andrew scoffs. “Rusty, don’t you think Lows would fuck me?”

“I think Lows can do a little better, to be honest.” Brandon smirks.

“ _Wow_ ,” Andrew says, shaking his head. “You know what? You just don’t appreciate all of _this_.” Andrew gets up and gestures to himself, jokingly hurt, but they’re all giggling. He grabs his empty plate and walks away.

“Really think I can do better?” Adam turns to Brandon, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, yeah. He’s totally not your type.” Brandon locks eyes with Adam, challenging him. Adam cocks an eyebrow.

“Hm. Well, he’s right. Someone _is_ gonna have to help me break in the bed.” Adam grabs a quartered strawberry from Brandon’s cup and pops it into his mouth. “If you’re so sure I can do better than Copper, how ‘bout you come over after praccy and show me what you’re about?”

“Don’t use the word ‘praccy’ while inviting me over to fuck ever again, and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Brandon says.

His eyes are dark and Adam kinda wants to kiss him right there, bend him over the table and have his way with him, but there’s no rush. They have all afternoon.

Brandon follows him into the apartment after the skate, but Adam goes into the kitchen instead of the bedroom. Brandon raises his eyebrows at him as he opens the fridge.

“Dude, do you want a beer?” He grins, hoping to get a rise out of Brandon. He doesn’t really intend to share a beer with Brandon before they fuck, but he knows his reaction will be funny, so he does it anyway.

“Are you kidding me?” Brandon asks, his face incredulous. He strips his jacket off and tosses it on the counter.

“...So that’s a no on the beer?” Adam gestures with the bottle and then puts it back in the fridge, internally giggling at Brandon’s confused facial expression.

“Thought you were gonna show me your new bed?” Brandon says, stalking toward Adam. Adam shuts the fridge and leans back against it with his arms crossed. Brandon gets up in his space, looping his fingers in his belt loops and pulling Adam toward him.

Adam grins wickedly and spins away, teasing Brandon. He sheds his own jacket and slides over the tile to the pantry, which he opens and rifles through. “I dunno,” he says, just trying to rile Brandon up. “‘M kinda hungry. Want some Triscuits, or, uh, protein powder?”

Brandon follows him again, boxing him in by the pantry and looking up at him. He’s small compared to Adam and Adam kind of loves it, loves feeling bigger than him. Brandon tugs at the hem of his shirt. “C’mon,” he says. “No more fucking around.” He pushes the hem up, all the way until the shirt is bunched in Adam’s armpits. “Why don’t you hurry up and get me off?” He runs his hands over Adam’s torso, from his nipples to his abs back down to his hips. 

He sticks his fingers in Adam’s pants, teasing with the waistband of his boxers and the button on his jeans. Adam frisbees his hat onto the table and finishes pulling off his shirt, dropping it behind himself as he starts pushing back at Brandon, walking him backwards through the kitchen.

“Are you gonna be a brat?” Adam says, acting like he doesn’t love it. Brandon grins up at him as he walks backwards, until he hits the counter, and then it’s his turn to be boxed in by Adam.

“You know me, Lows. I can’t be pinned down.” He lets Adam pull his shirt up and off him, tossing it somewhere on the floor. He unbuckles Adams belt and pops the button of his jeans.

“If I remember the night of game one correctly,” Adam says, reflecting on the Minnesota series, “I think that might not be true.” That was a fun night, high from the win and the feeling like the series was gonna be a piece of cake. He grabs Brandon by the ass and heaves him up like he weighs nothing, putting him down on the counter so Brandon’s the one looking down.

“Mm, you got me there.” Brandon swings his legs out and pulls Adam towards the counter with his heels so they’re flush again. He gets his arms around Adam’s neck, messing with his hair.

Adam smiles, reminiscing about franchise’s-first-playoff-win celebratory sex. He pulls his belt out of the loops and puts it down on the counter. He bites his lip and just looks, raking his eyes over Brandon’s chest, littered with bumps and bruises and cuts, most from hockey, but some from Adam. Brandon’s covered in marks, and he wears them like badges of honor.

Adam reaches out and presses one on his right pec. “That’s mine,” he says, and his voice has gone deep, not light and teasing like earlier. He remembers giving it to Brandon; they’d been in the shower, and he had been holding Brandon up as he fucked him, Brandon’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah?” Brandon replies. “D’you like marking me up?” He puts his hand over Adam’s and pushes down, pressing into the bruise.

“I like knowing that some of them are mine,” Adam says, tracing another long bruise, this one from blocking a shot, and not from Adam. He likes having them on display, but with none of the boys the wiser. With Brandon, bruises are just part of him, nothing to question or notice in the locker room. Adam likes seeing them and knowing the secret, knowing which ones were put on Brandon’s body by _him_ , and not a slapshot. The one on his pec, the one on his spine, the one on his inner thigh.

“Well, I dunno.” Brandon reaches down and wiggles Adam’s zipper. “I think the one on the back of my neck from that one time might be fading.”

Adam grins, because Brandon is fucking _crazy_ , and so hot, and there’s a brand new bed one room over that needs breaking in. He grabs Brandon by the waist and fully hauls him over his shoulder. Brandon yelps in surprise but doesn’t resist as Adam carries him to the bedroom and tosses him down onto the bed.

Adam kicks his pants off, tossing them with a foot in the general direction of his hamper. Brandon’s working on his own belt and pants, shimmying them off. Once they’re on the floor, Adam pounces, straddling Brandon and kissing him.

Brandon holds him by the waist and they make out unhurriedly, tasting tongues and lips, feeling the gentle scrape of teeth. He rolls them over on the bed so he’s on top, Adam splayed out on his new bed and Brandon’s hips pressing against him.

Adam’s breath hitches as Brandon grinds down on him, and the kiss deepens. Adam catches Brandon’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites gently, just enough to sting. Then he runs his tongue across the lip before licking back into Brandon mouth again.

Adam digs his fingers into Brandon’s hips and they rock together, Adam bucking up, his dick hard and pressing against the curve of Brandon’s ass. “Will you ride me?” he gasps out against Brandon’s mouth.

Brandon pulls off Adam’s mouth with his eyebrows raised. “Bro. No way. I am _not_ starting the second round against the fucking _Preds_ with a sore ass.” He sits up, rolling his eyes at Adam and lazily grinding back on him.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Adam concedes. He runs his hands down Brandon’s thighs, and a new idea comes to mind. “Can I fuck your thighs, then?” he asks. He does have a little bit of a thing for Brandon’s legs, but who wouldn’t?

Brandon’s face shifts from neutral to grinning. He bends forward again and pushes the hair back off Adam’s forehead. “Holy shit,” he laughs. “You really want to?”

Adam kisses him again. “ _Hell_ yeah.”

“Alright, let’s do it.” They kiss and grind and Adam grabs Brandon by the shoulders to roll them to their sides. Adam reaches around to pull Brandon’s dick out of his boxers, jerking him slowly. Brandon pushes back against Adam impatiently and works on shimmying his boxers off. Adam strokes him off and he kicks his boxers in a high arc across the room, where they land on the lamp by Adam’s dresser.

They both stare at the boxers, suspended on the lampshade, before breaking into giggles. “ _Jesus_ , Rusty, you got _air_ on that!”

“Stop laughing and jerk me off, you fuck,” Brandon says, but he’s laughing too, his back shaking against Adam’s chest. 

Adam composes himself enough to return to the task at hand, jerking Brandon with a twisting wrist, touching that one spot Brandon likes just the way he likes it.

“H-hurry up,” Brandon says shakily, reaching back and swatting Adam's arm. 

“Get the lube,” Adam says, playfully nipping Brandon's shoulder. 

Brandon leans towards the bedside table and digs through it for the lube while Adam pushes his own boxers off. Brandon passes back the lube and Adam slicks himself with it. He pushes the head of his dick against Brandon's ass, teasing him, before lining it up with the crack of his thighs.

He pushes through experimentally, dragging along the underside of Brandon's dick, and they both moan at the new sensation. He pulls back and adds a little more lube, making everything even more slick, before discarding it. He throws it off the bed; the floor must be a mess, but there are more pressing matters at hand. 

Adam puts his dick between Brandon’s thighs again, thrusting shallowly, working on establishing a good pace. He reaches back around Brandon and grabs his dick again, squeezing the base gently before jerking it again, a little harder and a little faster than before. Brandon likes everything a little harder and a little faster than anyone else Adam’s been with. It’s intoxicating, being just that tiny bit rougher, knowing Brandon can take it, knowing Brandon _wants_ it.

In turn, Brandon grinds down on Adam’s dick, matching Adam’s rhythm, dragging their dicks together, the friction intense. Adam looks at Brandon’s neck, the fading purple spot right on top of a freckle, and he kisses it. 

“Don’t start being gentle with me,” Brandon says dryly in response to the kiss. He grinds his hips back, pushing his ass against Adam’s lower abdomen. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Adam replies, but he does as he’s told, increasing the pace and the tightness of his grip around Brandon.

Brandon reaches down with his hand and wraps it around both their dicks, pushing them together to increase the friction as Adam thrusts in and out. A moan catches in Adam’s throat. It feels impossibly good, the head of his dick bumping against Brandon’s, precum leaking everywhere. 

Adam bites the mark on Brandon’s neck, then lathes his tongue over it. He wraps his lips around it and sucks, refreshing the bruise. Brandon makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan and tilts his head back. Adam’s other hand is pressed against the bed, but if it wasn’t, he’d grab Brandon’s chin, hold him flush against himself, and keep him there, fucking his thighs fast and rough.

“Can you, ah, squeeze your thighs,” Adam asks, needing the increased friction, feeling himself getting closer and closer, chasing the feeling.

Brandon tenses his thighs and everything is tighter, dragging together in a way that makes Adam dizzy. As Brandon keeps jerking them both off, Adam moves his hand elsewhere, pinching Brandon’s nipples and pressing the bruise on his pec.

“You wanna come first—ah—” Brandon says, moaning as Adam makes another mark on his neck “—or should I?” It’s meant to be bratty and flirty, but his voice is hoarse and needy.

“First to come loses,” Adam says, taking his lips off Brandon’s neck, making it a competition, like everything has to be for them. “Loser has to do anything the winner wants.”

“Anything?” Brandon asks, sounding cocky. He grinds down on Adam and squeezes his thighs.

“Ah-ah-anything,” Adam moans, already knowing that he’s gonna lose, but not too bothered by it. He’s dangerously close, Brandon tight all around him, Brandon’s hand rolling over the head of his dick the way that always gets him right to the edge.

“Okay.” Brandon pulls out the big guns, then, focusing his attention on Adam’s dick, squeezing with his strong thighs and thumbing the head, stroking the slit through precum. 

“C’mon,” he says, stretching out the vowel so his voice turns needy. “Come for me, Lows, I want you to come for me, come while you’re marking me up, letting everyone know that I’m yours.” He gyrates against Adam, nearly writhing, and Adam’s breathing goes shallow, his thrusts losing rhythm.

He touches Brandon’s chest, his throat, the curve of his ass, before he’s pulling out from between Brandon’s thighs and coming between his ass cheeks, spreading them with a hand and watching himself paint Brandon’s hole, nudging the head of his dick against it. After, breathing hard, he reaches back around to finish Brandon off, jerking him hard and fast until he stills in his arms and gets come all over Adam’s new bed.

They roll over so Brandon’s on top, resting his chin on Adam’s chest. Brandon raises his eyebrows at him. “You really had to blow your load between my ass cheeks?” he asks.

Adam shrugs. “I dunno. It was kinda hot.” He reaches around and runs a finger through the come, gently pushing his finger against Brandon’s hole, making tiny circles with his finger slick in come. Brandon shudders against him.

“Well, we’re showering now, because it was also kinda gross,” Brandon huffs. “And after, you’re sucking my dick, since you came first.” He’s chirping Adam, but he also drops a kiss on Adam’s sternum in an absent-minded display of affection.

Adam just smiles and sits up; Brandon shifts so he’s sitting on his lap. “Damn,” he says, “I said you could have _anything_ , and all you want is for me to suck your dick?” He was sort of hoping for something a little more wild, like Brandon would ask him to fuck him in Mark’s condo, or something.

“You sucking my dick today is just part one, don’t worry,” Brandon says, smacking Adam softly. He gets up and starts walking to the bathroom, and Adam watches him hungrily, his tanned and toned back, his perfect ass, two purple marks blossoming on the back of his neck. Brandon looks over his shoulder and smirks, watching Adam take in the view. “If you’re lucky, maybe your punishment will be getting tied up and ridden into that stupid bed of yours once we beat Nashville.”

“Uh-huh,” Adam says breathlessly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he can follow Brandon to the shower. “That sounds… pretty good.”

(It takes seven games, but they beat Nashville. Adam’s wrists might be a little tweaked for game one against Vegas, but it’s _so_ worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on twitter and tumblr @ raregoose! always feel free to come yell at me about any and all jets boys:)


End file.
